A Dark Shadow Born In The Seireitei(Discontinued)
by Akira Kitsune
Summary: A young boy by the name of Akira is about to show his skills to the captains of the Gotei 13 at the graduation from the Shinigami Academy. I may re-continue this if I get enough requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This is my first Bleach fanfic and my first fanfic overall. I want to know what you think, and I appreciate any criticism.** **I do not own any of the characters that are from the Bleach series. All rights to those characters go to the writer of the Bleach manga.**

Akira's POV

"Man this is such a pain in my ass. Why do I have to show off my skills in front of the captains of the Gotei 13? I mean, don't they know our skills from what the academy says?" A young male asks his friend.

"Come one Aki, don't be a downer. They do this so the captains can see your skill for themselves."

"But it really is a pain to call on my zanpaktou. I don't like how it affects my personality too much."

"Yeah you do get kinda creepy when you release your shikai, those shadows and then that one skill you use a lot. What is it, you call it a shadow step, right?"

"Yes, for the millionth time Hikaru, I call it a shadow step. I step into my shadow and appear in someone else's shadow. The one condition is that I can see that person's shadow."

"That is a pretty useful ability."

"Yes, but it is the only ability Kumori has taught me so far."

"Have you really talked to your zanpaktou that much?"

"Yes, I speak to Kumori every night so that I can learn more from him; however, I don't know how a fox can speak to me in a human voice."

"That is kinda funny that your zanpaktou's soul is in the form of a fox considering your name."

"Kitsune is a name given to me by those in the Rukongai. I was always quick footed and hard to catch, so they often had me as the one to snatch the food or water."

"I remember you telling me that. Well, time for chatting is up, we need to go to the waiting area now."

"I know. Let's hope this isn't as much of a dag as it lets off to be."

"It wont be. I just realized how long it has been since you have had to release your shikai. You never use it anymore when you spar with people; you always use your shunpo. You bore me when I see you fight."

"How about I ask to spar with you to show off my skills?"

"That would be great if they would allow it. It would be killing two birds with one stone for them. Remind yourself that I won't hold back."

"Neither will I"

Bystander's POV

"Look at those two. They are always together, and that Akira guy is just too full of himself."

"I mean he has a reason to be. Even though he is from the Rukongai, he is the best one of us."

"I hate to admit it but you are right."

Akira's POV

"Would Kitsune Akira come out?"

"Hello, I am Kitsune Akira. I am pleased to meet you. Would it be too troublesome to ask if my friend could spar with me so i can show off my skills. I kinda need someone else to show off what my zanpaktou has taught me."

"If he is okay with that being his chance to show off, then I, Head Captain Yamamoto, am fine with it."

Akira muttered, "Way to be an ass and show off your position," under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Head Captain Yamamoto. Come on out Hikaru."

"Who are you, young student?"

"I am Hikaru."

"Is that all there is to your name?"

"Yes it is. I have no family name."

"Very well go on with your sparring match. I assume that is what you to are doing, am I correct?

"Yes it is."

"You might want to be more respectful to the Head Captain."

"Don't worry Aki, all will be fine. Well let's begin shall we."

"Okay"

With that the two young students begin by drawing their zanpaktou.

"What, not going to release your shikai right off the bat Aki? We are supposed to show off."

"If that is what you then I will. I was just going to let you show some stuff as well before I make it impossible."

"Man, you don't seem it by looking at you, but you really are cocky. I'm not that weak. Hit me with your best shot."

"Okay. Rise from the depths of darkness Kumori."

"Here it comes. I guess I should have taken the first shot."

Once Akira released his zanpaktou, the blade became pure black and the sword itself took on the form of a medieval long sword. The only difference was that the weight was much less than that of a regular long sword but was much more durable. There was also an aura around the blade that looked like black shadows.

"Now it is my turn. Let me hear your song Utau.

The only difference from the original blade of Hikaru's zanpaktou was the blade became wider and had holes for wind to pass through along the blade.

Captain Kuchiki's POV

"The one who requested this spar seems to be very confident in his skill. I wonder why he said he needed to have another person in there, and I wonder what that aura around his blade is."

"It probably has something to do with the enemy, Byakuya. You never know what might happen with a shikai. Maybe that kid has spoken to the soul of his zanpaktou and learned from it."

"You may be right Ukitake, but I still wonder."

At this moment Akira began to prepare for Hikaru's attack, thus the captains felt a rise in his spiritual pressure.

"It would seem as if those two know each other's capabilities. The one you are curious about is preparing to put up a barrier to protect against his attack, but he doesn't seem to be using a kido or anything."

"That boy has no aptitude for kido whatsoever."

"Then how would he defend against an attack like the one the other boy is about to use, Head Captain Yamamoto?

"He is going to block with the sheer force of his spiritual pressure I assume. We won't find out until we see so let's watch."

"Okay."

Akira's POV

"You should by now your attack won't hit me. I always dodge it."

"I doesn't hurt to try, and you seem to be doing something different."

"I'm trying something Kumori just taught me."

"Now? Man you are stupid."

"I know."

"Well here I come."

Hikaru's attack was a blast of wind that was created by swing his spirit energy infused sword, causing the air that passed through the holes in the blade to become bullets of wind.

In response to the attack I began the new skill. This skill created a barrier made out of shadows, but required a small amount of preparation, which Akira did while Hikaru was preparing. I chose this time because Hikaru starts our fights off the same way every time. Right before the bullets of wind got within 5 meters of me I made the motion of an upward slice and releasing the built up spiritual energy, just like Kumori told me. Doing so created a solid wall of shadows.

Captain Byakuya's POV

"No one ever mentioned that he could do that," I stated in astonishment. _Even though that boy can not use kido he can create a wall like that. It must be an ability he learned from his zanpaktou._

'The reason why no one ever said anything is because he never said anything about it or showed it. My guess is he that he will use his other ability to get behind him and end it."

"You are probably right, Ukitake."

As Ukitake predicted the boy used the other ability, which he called shadow step, to get behind his sparring partner. At this point in the day, the two were positioned so that Akira's shadow step would put him right behind his partner. Then Akira put his sword to Hikaru's neck, marking the end of the match. Then the Head Captain spoke.

"Could we see some swordplay now? I would like to see some sword skills as well."

Akira's POV

"That would be fine with me."

"Same here. Let's go Akira. Oh, and don't ever hide that bad ass stuff from me ever again."

"Hey, Kumori just taught me last night. That was the first time I used it."

"You've got to be kidding me. You still cease to amaze me Aki."

"Well let's fight."

After about ten minutes of them fighting the Head Captain dismissed them.

"Hello young boys. I know you two might want to relax, but I would like to take young Akira here for the day."

"Hello. Wait, are you Captain Shunsui of Squad 8 of the Gotei 13?"

"Yes I am. Do you mind if I take your friend?"

"No sir, please go ahead."

"Thank you. Now if you could come with me now Akira, The captains who just witnessed this would like to speak with you, and later I would like to have a drink with you."

"Okay, but why a drink with me?"

"I would like to see how you handle your alcohol."

"That is a strange reason but it would be rude of me to reject so I accept."

"Wonderful. Now let's get going."

 **What will happen to Akira when he see the captains that were at the graduation? Will Akira be asked to join a squad or will he be interrogated and determined a future threat of the Seireitei. Stay tuned to find out.**

Please R&R and tell me how I did. I want to know where I can do better and where I made grammatical mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second installment of A Dark Shadow Born In the Seireitei. Please enjoy and remember I do not own any of the characters directly from the manga. All rights go to Kubo Tite. I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I just wanted Akira to meet a few of the captains before he is sent off to the barracks, or exiled from the Seireitei if they thought him to be a future threat.**

Akira's POV

I walked into the room where the few captains that watched me perform were waiting, and I was immediately surprised. I did not expect the famous Kuchiki would have been watching, nor did I expect Captain Ichimaru to be there either. That constant grin of his and the fact that his eyes were always closed does creep me out. I mean who keeps their eyes closed all the time, and why does he have that creepy grin.

"Hello Akira. That was quite a show you put on for us today."

"Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto." Man does he have a presence about him. The air in this room feels heavy, and it also doesn't help that there are a couple other captains in here as well. "It makes me happy to know that you acknowledge my abilities."

"The other captains would agree. Isn't that right Byakuya."

"Yes, you seem to have great combat abilities for not being able to use kido."

"Well I have to say it was boring. He didn't shed any blood, and he didn't even show any of his strength," another captain with a strong spiritual pressure said.

"I would expect you to say that, Kenpachi. You are a bloodthirsty fighter; all you care about is fighting, just like everyone else in Squad 11."

"Don't be so harsh Byakuya."

"I am just stating the facts. Why _are_ you here Kenpachi. He does not use pure fighting skills, so why should be interested?"

"I'm just here to see who takes him."

"Okay, do what you wish."

"Now let us get to what we are here to do. I understand that a few captains here wish to take this young boy into their squad, so the final decision will rest with the boy himself."

I finally realized who the captains were. I was quite surprised to find that Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Aizen, and Captain Sui-Feng were also there.

"After their consideration the captains who would wish you to join their squad are Sui-Feng, since you are able to move through the shadows; Byakuya; and the person behind you, Shunsui. Please take into consideration that you have abilities that are very rare and need to be used to their utmost potential.

"I know my abilities are most suited to the Squad 2; however, I do not believe I would fit in there. Since I have a personality that dislikes the annoyances of being stealthy the Stealth Corps is not for me."

"I must thank you for putting that much thought into your decision."

"You humble me with your thanks. Captain Kuchiki, I must also decline your request. I am not someone who would fit into such a strict environment as Squad 6."

"I must also thank you for your consideration."

"Once again I am humbled."

"That would only leave the man behind you."

"I only requested you because Nanao asked me to. She says your abilities will be a good asset. Personally, I only want pretty girls"

"Captain, behave in front of the Head Captain."

"Sorry Nanao."

"From what I have heard, Squad 8 has a good environment, and it seems like someone like me would fit in decently there. As long as you give me some good missions, I have no problem joining Squad 8."

"That settles it then. Welcome to Squad 8. I guess we will be able to have that drink sooner than expected."

"You are correct about that. Thank you for accepting into your squad. It will be a pleasure to work under you."

"Now let's get going shall we. We have a lot to do when you get there, such as put you into your squad uniform and introduce you to everyone.

 **What will happen to Akira now that he is in a squad within the Gotei 13? Will he be accepted by those within the squad or will he be an outcast?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third installment of A Dark Shadow Born In the Seireitei. For all of those that have read even this far thank you. Last time our poor friend Akira was accepted into Squad 8. Will the members of the squad accept him, or will he still be alone with only Hikaru as a friend. Also what will become of Hikaru.**

Hikaru's POV

I wonder why they wanted to see Akira. Maybe he did something wrong and they want to reprimand him right now, but the captains that were in there were the ones that watched the sparring match between us. I bet he might have to decide what squad to join. I know I want to be in Squad 2 with the beautiful Sui-Feng, but he won't go there with his nature. He might go to Squad 8 because of the attitude in that squad.

Akira's POV

"Man that was exhausting. I wasn't in there long, but the pressure from the strongest captains combined really does take a tole on you."

"Oh, you're out of there already, Aki? How did things go?"

"They went fine. The problem was that three captains wanted me, so I had to make the final decision."

"That's great news. So, who wanted you?"

"The captains of Squad 2, Squad 6, and Squad 8."

"So that means you could have joined Sui-Feng's Squad. I envy you so much."

"Well good for you, I did not join Squad 2. The man that brought me into the room was Captain Shunsui of Squad 8 as you know. I joined that squad because it seemed like the most laid back."

"As expected of you. You lazy bastard. Now why don't we go blow some steam. Maybe get back at the fuckers who trashed your room."

"I'm sorry, but I have to wait here until Captain Shunsui leaves, for I am going back to the barracks with him."

"What a bummer. Why did you have to join his squad. All that fucker cares about is alcohol and women."

At this moment the person in question had left the room I was just in.

"The "fucker" you are speaking of just so happens to be right behind you. Do you have a problem with me, or are we all good?"

"Everything is good Captain Shunsui. I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just being an ignorant student who doesn't have any place to speak about a member of the Gotei 13, much less a captain."

"It sure is surprising to see how quick you turn around Hikaru."

"Shu-shut up Aki."

"Okay Akira, it is about time we head off. It will probably be night by the time we get to the barracks so we will introduce you to everyone tomorrow."

"Okay. Peace out Hikaru."

"See you later, jerk."

After a couple hours the three finally reached the Squad 8 Barracks. "Here is your new home. As I said I will have you introduced to everyone tomorrow, but if you would kindly round up everyone who is awake I would be grateful, Nanao."

"Alright. Akira, you may wait in the main room of the barracks. Someone might be there, so if you would take responsibility, please explain everything Captain."

"Alright, alright. Only because a pretty lady like you told me to."

"Behave Captain."

"Okay."

After that bout, Nanao went to gather everyone who was awake. "Is it always like that between you two."

"I mean what can I say; I can't stay away from the pretty ladies."

"I'll take that as a yes."

By this time Shunsui and I had entered the barracks. When they entered they were greeted by a man. "Who do we have here. Did you actually recruit another man, Captain Shunsui?"

"At the urging of Nanao, yes I did. Introduce yourself boy."

"Do I really? Why can't I just wait till everyone is gathered? I mean it really is a drag to have to repeat myself."

"You really got yourself a keeper there Captain. Are you sure he will follow orders?"  
"What did you just say?"

"You heard me kid. Don't act so high and mighty when you are fresh out of the academy."

"I'll beat you any day."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm the 3rd seat, Tatsufusa Enjoji. None have penetrated my defense."

"Calm down Tatsufusa. I wouldn't underestimate this boy here. I have seen what he can do, and he might catch you off guard once he releases his shikai. It is nothing impressive, but he has communicated with the soul of his zanpaktou quite a bit. He has even learned from it."

"That does not matter. None shall pass by me, Especially not this cocky brat."

"Captain, why must your 3rd seat be such a pain in the ass? Can I just fight him and take his place when I beat him?"

"You can fight him, but you can't take his place."

"Damn."

At this point the racket caused by Tatsufusa and I had attracted the attention of a very grumpy riser. "It is the middle of the night. Shut the fuck up."

"Well I guess it is too late to take this outside. Good morning Hachi. This is Akira Kitsune; he will be your new squad mate."

"I don't care who he is. If he doesn't shut up I will kick his ass."

"I was wondering where all the pretty ladies were. The only women I have seen since entering the squad is Nanao, so I was beginning to doubt the rumors."

These few words earned me a right hook to the jaw that sent him flying out the room. "Shut up newbie. Tatsufusa may be the 3rd seat, but I am better than him. The only reason I am not the 3rd seat is because I don't care to deal with his weak ass. What was your name again."

"My name is Akira Kitsune, pleased to meet you."

"Okay fox-boy. Get your ass off the ground and head to the training grounds. You too Tatsufusa. I want you two to fight so that you can shut the fuck up."

"Why did you call me fox-boy?"

"Do I need a reason. I've heard rumors about you from the academy. You were always sneaking around like a fox, hence fox-boy, and doesn't your last name mean fox."

"Yes it does, and it honors me to know that my name has reached the ears of a pretty girl such as yourself." That commented elicited him another right hook to the jaw.

"The newbie is not very good with the ladies is he, Captain?"

"No he isn't"

"Get your ass moving now."

"Coming"

Not too long later, everyone in Squad 8 was gathered at the training grounds. Once she decided it was time, Hachi began explaining things. "What you all see now is the new member of our squad and the 3rd seat. Those two had the nerve to become loud enough to wake me up with their petty argument about who was stronger so I decided to have them prove who was stronger. You two, you will fight until you can't anymore, no earlier and no later. Don't hold back. I want to see what the newbie can do."

"Gotcha."

"Fine, but I hope the newbie can handle me."

"3.2. !"

With that, I immediately released his shikai. "Rise from the darkness Kumori." I wish I had been able to learn more from you before I showed my stuff off to the squad. Oh well.

Hachi began to think to herself, _So that is the blade everyone spoke of. It is quite interesting indeed. According to what people say, he can teleport into other people's shadows by stepping into his own, and from the looks of it this fight will be his win because the shadows, however faint they are, are behind Tatsufusa._

"You shall never get past my ultimate defense." Tatsufusa began using his strength to wildly swing his sword around his body.

"Puwah. What is that. You call that a defense. I'll break right through it." After that statement I began running right towards him, then right before he was within range of my longsword, I used the Shadow Wall Kumori taught me, followed up by the Shadow Step to put me behind him. I waited to attack so that when the Shadow Wall dispersed he became confused. I then tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello. Surprised? Shouldn't be if you heard the rumors of a shadow fighting it's way through the academy." After that I used the pommel of Kumori and knocked him out. "Well that was too easy. A warrior needs to prepared for anything, especially if they reach the 3rd seat."

Hachi was staring in disbelief. Even though she had heard the rumors about this cocky kid, she didn't think he could back them up. But she was disappointed that I did not show off more of my skills. "That wasn't really much of a fight. Why didn't you take it easy enough on him so that we could see some of your sword skills?"

"One reason is because you told us not to hold back. The other reason is because he pissed me off. Boasting about an impenetrable defense and then using that poor display is really annoying."

"So the laugh wasn't to piss him off?"

"Nope. That laugh was of pure disappointment."

"You really are a cocky kid. Even though I did not see everything you have to show, I accept your abilities. Welcome to Squad 8, fox-boy.

"Is fox-boy going to be my name from now on?"

"Until you become seated, yes."

"Then you should stop calling him that now. I am making this boy the 5th seat."

"I'm still calling him fox-boy."

"I'm fine with that. That is why I have my last name. When I lived in the Rukongai I was always the one who stole stuff from the vendors because they couldn't catch me."

"Please don't causing trouble now that you are with us."

"Yes sir, Captain. Thank you for asking me to be a part of this squad and even making me the 5th seat."

"I do not require your thanks. I only did what would benefit the squad. If anything, I will use you."

"That does not bother me. Since everyone knows who I am, when will you send me on my first mission?"

"I will have Hachi give you the details on your position as a seated officer tomorrow. For now, go to sleep. Hachi, show him to his room."

"Yes sir, Captain. Now come along noob. Your room is this way."

After a few minutes, they arrived at Akira's room. "This is where you will stay for your time in Squad 8. If you have any questions I will answer them tomorrow. Since you had no possessions in the academy, whatever is in that room is all you have unless you get them yourself."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, lovely."

With that, Akira earned himself yet another right hook to the face. "Get your ass up at dawn. If you are not in the mess hall by an half hour after dawn I will kick your ass myself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. If anyone could be meaner than you when they are complemented, I would be surprised."

"You are in for it when you get your first mission. I will make sure you get your ass out of it within a thread of your life."

"Okay. Good night." Man is it easy for me to piss her off. Though I should stop doing that, it might hinder my position in the squad. Well, I will find out what is going on tomorrow anyways. I should get some sleep so I don't piss her off in the morning.

 **Akira has really gotten himself into it this time. He has pissed off his beautiful superior, and he has ensured himself a hard first mission. Will he be able to handle himself or will he be killed right off the bat? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out, and don't forget to leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth installment of A Dark Shadow Born In the Seireitei. Thank you for sticking with me and remember that I do not own Bleach. All rights to Bleach characters and places go to Kubo Tite. When we left off Akira had gone to bed in his room in the Squad 8 barracks. What awaits Akira on his first full day in Squad 8? Will he be sent on his first mission, or his he stuck with training?

Hachi's POV

I wonder if that new kid will show up on time. I read that he was known to be late quite often, but he always did his best and was the best in his class at the academy. I can see why that is, but what I don't understand is why he acts the way he does. From what I heard, just before the graduation he stopped going all out against everyone. It is about time he got here so I wonder why he is not here yet.

Akira's POV

I wonder if that mean chick is waiting for me. If she is, I feel sorry for her.

"Why is that?," asked a voice in Akira's head.

"Why Kumori? The reason why is because it is almost time for me to be there and I am still talking to you."

"Ah, I see. Then you must get going. I will speak to you again tonight. I hope we will be able to speak face to face soon."

"Do not worry Kumori. We will soon talk to each face to face. Just let me get a bit stronger, okay."

"Fine. Hurry along now, young one."

A few minutes later Akira arrived in the mess hall. "You are almost late. Hurry up and eat so I can tell you the details of your position and send you on your way to your first mission."

"Sorry. I was talking to Kumori here." I tapped on my sword to make sure she understood i was talking about my zanpaktou.

"So, you can already materialize your zanpaktou's soul."

"No, not yet. We can speak to each other through my mind, but I have to disconnect myself from this world pretty much, so I can't do it during battle or anything like that."

"I don't care." Hachi began to think. This boy is very different. He is able to speak to his zanpaktou so easily, yet he just got out of the academy. Is his progress even natural?

"So, are you going to give me the details of my position?"

"Oh, sorry. Asa a seated member you are to lead the unseated members of the squad on missions, whether they are in the other world or this world. Since you are the fifth seat, you have to lead those seated below you as well. Don't worry about leading me. I'm the fourth seat. You will have to prove a better leader than me and a better fighter than me to take the third seat. Do you understand all of this?"

"I think I got it. I have to lead those that are lower than me on missions. Is that all?"

"That is just about it. Your first mission is to the other world. There is a hollow in the other world that has been causing problems that needs to be exterminated. We also need you to investigate the case of Squad 13 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. She has been away from the Seireitei for far too long and we need to confirm something. Do not make contact with her at any point. Just watch her from afar. Do you understand the parameters of your mission?"

"Yes I do. Eliminate the hollow and observe the Squad 13 lieutenant without being caught."

"Correct. You catch on quick. You will meet the other four people of your unit at the Senkaimon."

"Roger that, cutie." I just earned myself another right hook. I wonder how many times I will do that? Guess I'll never know.

"You really like getting beaten up by girls don't you?"

"I mean, I'm usually avoided by them, so you giving this much attention is a nice change of pace."

"Don't think it is because I like you. I am only doing this because it is my job to teach the noobies what to do."

"Oh, I didn't think that. I just thought that I would be training, not taking on an important mission."

"It is what the Captain ordered so get going already. I don't want to have to see you for another month. You and your unit have one day to kill the hollow, then you will spend a month attending a high school in Karakura Town. That high school is called Karakura High School. She is said to be attending there until her strength returns while she is in a gigai, but she has yet to return."

"Okay, well see you and thank you for the extra info." Only been here for one night and they are already sending me on a month long mission.

Hachi's POV

"Are you sure we should be doing this Captain? I know without that without a doubt he will come into contact with Rukia."

"I know that. There will only be a problem if he reveals himself as a shinigami. If she is still fighting the hollows then they will come into contact with each other the moment they go after that hollow."

"Are you planning for them to meet?"

"That is a possibility. Now why don't you come with me for a drink."

Akira's POV

After we had killed the hollow, which was easy, the other four people told me that they must return to the Seireitei and that this part of the mission was a solo mission. "Ahh. Those four were useless. They were thrashed around by such a weak hollow."

"Hey, who are you?"

"The question is who are you? I was not informed of a shinigami other than the four that just went back to the Seireitei and Rukia Kuchiki being in Karakura Town."

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami."

"Who are you talking to, Ichigo?"

"Some person who looks like a shinigami. He started talking about some Seireitei place or something like that. Also, get that phone fixed. There is no hollow here."

"That is because I killed it. I am not here to cause trouble."

"I haven't seen your face in the Seireitei before. State your name, squad, and rank."

"I am Akira Kitsune of Squad 8. I am the current 5th seat."

"When did you graduate from the academy?"

"I graduated yesterday."

"Why are you out in the human world?"

"Ask Captain Shunsui that question. I thought I would be training. I guess I failed part of my mission. I was supposed to observe you as a student of Karakura High School. Until this month is over I will remain in this world. I am supposed to report my findings of your actions to my captain at the end of this month; however, I was supposed to do this without being caught by you."

"Your captain might have done this on purpose. Shunsui never was very direct with this kind of thing. He might be trying to get you to favor me instead of going along with what the Head Captain decides later on. Have you met Head Captain Yamamoto? If you have you will understand why he is the Head Captain."

"I've met him and I was very surprised. When I met him there were several other captains in the room and it didn't feel like there was any pressure coming from them. I think it was Captain Kuchiki, Captain Sui-feng, Captain Zaraki, Captain Shunsui, Head Captain Yamamoto, and Captain Ukitake."

"How did you not collapse. The combined pressure from those three should have made even a 3rd seat collapse, much less someone who is only a 5th seat."

"I don't know, but if you would show me to this high school I would be pleased."

"I don't know what you two are talking about over there, but I'm still here."

"Oh, I forgot about you, carrot-top. Why are you here?"

"I was here to kill the hollow."

"How did you get your shinigami powers? I can tell that you are just a human and have never been to the Soul Society."

"I got my powers from Rukia, which is why she has not returned yet."

"I see. I may learn a lot from this month long stay."

After a month of observing Rukia Akira headed back to Soul Society to make his report.

"I see. So she gave her powers to a human to help him save his family after she was injured trying to save him himself. She has committed a grave offense and will need to be brought back to Soul Society immediately. I will report this to the Head Captain. Good job on your first mission."

"But I failed it. I was spotted by the examination target."

"I knew you would, which is why I sent you. I wanted you to meet her."

"She said the same exact thing."

"Did she now? That sounds like something she'd say. You are dismissed. You won't have another mission for a week so you can rest. I want you to speak with your zanpaktou during the majority of this week."

"I planned on it. Thank you, captain."

"No need to thank me. Good-bye now."

"Good-bye, Captain."

Hachi's POV

The fox-boy should be awake by now, so I'll go tell him his next mission while dragging his ass to the mess hall. It has been a full week since he's been on a mission. As I knocked on his door I got no response. "That bastard isn't even awake yet." That was when I heard something like a growl from the other side of the door, but it wasn't like a dog or wolf. The growl was much more like a fox. At this moment I drew my zanpaktou and opened the door slowly. What I saw was very surprising.

Akira's POV

"Hello, Hachi. Why do you have your sword drawn?"

"What is a fox doing in your room? And why is this fox black?"

"That would be because the fox you are speaking of is Kumori, my zanpatou's soul."

"Shinigami, you may put your zanpaktou away. I am not a threat until you attack."

"He even spoke. You actually are at the level of materialization. Well you have another hollow to deal with. Please don't take it lightly like you did the last one."

"Fine. Even though Kumori has taught me some new stuff I will be careful."

"Remove the sarcasm or your tongue will be removed."

"Ooh, scary. Is my unit at the Senkaimon already?"

"Yes they are. Hurry up and eat."

"I'll be fine. It is my fault I'm late."

"It will be your fault if you get hungry."

"I'll be fine, but thanks for worrying. I'm on my way now." With that I used my Shadow Step to avoid her attacks.

Hachi's POV

Was he always able to use his Shadow Step without even drawing his blade? Whatever, I don't care. I need to report to Captain Shunsui that he is already at the stage of materialization. If he reaches Ban-Kai soon, it will cause many problems. Is his rate of growth normal?

After I told fox-boy his mission, I went to Captain Shunsui's room to inform him of this development. "Captain, may I come in?"

"Come on in, Hachi. What do you want?"

"Is it possible for someone who just came out of the academy to reach materialization?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I walked into the newby's room to give him his mission, only to find a black fox growling at me. Fox-boy then said that the black fox was Kumori, the soul of his zanpaktou. He has already reached materialization."

"Good, good. I was hoping that after a week of training like that he would reach materialization. Now we just wait for his Ban-Kai."

"What do you mean."

"There is no one way to reach Ban-Kai. Only the soul of the zanpaktou can tell the shinigami how to reach it, and if I am correct, Akira will reach it through getting himself into situations where it is life or death and Ban-Kai is needed. That is why I sent him on this mission. Was there any difference in him this morning?"

"Yes there was. When I went to punch him, he Shadow Stepped behind me. He couldn't have used a shunpo because I was blocking the whole doorway."

"I see. You are dismissed and don't speak of this to anyone."

"Yes sir."

It seems everything is going the way Captain Shunsui planned it. First he was sent on a mission to meet Rukia, then he was trained to reach materialization. Now the captain is trying to kill him so he can reach Ban-Kai. Will Akira be able to survive without Ban-Kai, or will he be forced to reach that level of strength so soon? Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
